


End of the Innocence

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex will do a lot to get what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the pairings fool you! It's all about the Clex. Fits joyfulgirl41's Highlander Title challenge and lifeinwords' `I Never' challenge as this is the first time I've written Lexana or Clana and it is vaguely non-con. Thanks to melo for telling me when I was wrong and making me fix things, thanks to MissWindy for making me think and to Shelly for making me finish. Special thanks for beta-ing duties go to Stone Princess, Shelly, Liz and Aelora. 

## End of the Innocence

by edie

<http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html>

* * *

Title: The End of Innocence  
Author: edie  
Email: edie22@hotmail.com  
website: <http://www.geocities.com/edielynne/slash.html> Pairing: Lex/Lana, Clark/Lana, Clark/Lex Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Category: Drama, angst, fuckedupedness, vaguely non-con Archive: List archives okay, other just ask. Summary: Lex will do a lot to get what is his. 

The office at the Talon was originally Nell's space to do managerial things: employee schedules, product orders, and various other paperwork. When she'd moved to Metropolis, it had all fallen to Lana. She enjoyed the mundane part of work. It was hard to manage her time now, though, with school and homework, waitressing duties, and supervising everything. 

And now there was this. 

It was like an out of body experience, like she was watching it happen from a distance. Because it couldn't be happening. 

And it wasn't the first time. 

The first time had been 15 days ago. In the same spot. 

Her bare ass against the desk blotter, shirt rucked up around her shoulders, breast hanging out of her bra...this was not how she ever imagined this. 

Lex between her legs, pumping into her, fucking her. She moaned as he viciously twisted her nipple. He never kissed her, rarely used his mouth on her. Usually he would get close and whisper dirty and wrong things in her ear, like he was doing now. 

"Do you like this, Lana? My cock inside you, fucking you?" 

She could only nod and try to breathe. He didn't like her to talk. 

Lex didn't undress either. His shirt was still buttoned, his pants still on. They were only unbuttoned and unzipped, his underwear pushed down enough to expose his cock. The roughness of his zipper scratched across her thighs. 

His thumb was on her clit, rubbing, stroking. Her eyes fell closed and her breathing sped up. He pushed harder. "Who do you think about when we fuck, Lana? Is it your old boyfriend, the quarterback? Is it Pete? Clark?" 

She couldn't help the noise that escaped. 

"Clark, huh? Would he be this way with you? Fucking you hard, like you like it?" Lex grunted and pulled her into each stroke. "Or would he treat you like porcelain?" 

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh, God, she was going to come. Panting, she met each of his strokes as he fucked her relentlessly. 

"That's it, Lana," he whispered. "Come." 

How could she resist that voice? He scraped a fingernail across a nipple and rubbed harshly against her clit as she came. Head tossed back and bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She couldn't scream. One of his hands covered her mouth and she struggled to breathe through her nose. 

She opened her eyes and panicked when his were closed, and he was no longer paying attention to her. She knew she was just a substitute, just a body he could fuck, a mind he could fuck with. He finally pulled his hand away, and she drew in deep mouthfuls of air as he held her tight against him, finally coming. 

He didn't make a lot of noise when he came, just a long, low grunt. His eyes were always closed when he came. Sometimes he didn't even touch her anywhere except with his cock when he did. 

As soon as he was done, he pulled back, stripped off the condom and threw it in her trash. A quick button and tuck, and he was all put back together. Lana still panted and stared up at him. She was sure her makeup was streaked down her face, and her hair was probably a mess. 

"Get yourself cleaned up. I'm sure there are customers you could be waiting on." 

He turned and strolled out of the room, leaving her to struggle up and get dressed alone. 

~+~ 

After Lex left her in the office at work, she had gotten dressed, washed up in the restroom and finished her shift. She'd closed the Talon, gone home, taken a shower, and done her homework. Now she was in her bed, staring at the ceiling trying to think. She rolled over in bed. 

Lana didn't know what to do. She liked Lex. She loved how he fucked her. It was a secret she had to keep from everyone. No one knew. Not Chloe, not Pete, and especially not Clark. 

She knew that Lex didn't love her; he probably didn't even like her. He certainly didn't act like he did. But she didn't know what to think or do. She didn't want to end it with Lex, and really, she didn't think she could. What was she supposed to do, tell Lex Luthor that she didn't want him to fuck her anymore? 

It just wasn't healthy. She _knew_ it wasn't. He was using her for something, even though she hadn't worked out what it was yet. And, even though though he was sexy as all hell, it wasn't like they were going to get married some day. 

She knew that, she recognized that. There was no way she should have _ever_ gotten involved with Lex. 

But it felt _so_ good! 

She didn't know what to do.   
~+~ 

Lana shut her locker door and slung her bag over her shoulder. When she turned around, Clark was standing there smiling at her. 

He shuffled from foot to foot and grinned awkwardly at her. She almost rolled her eyes. He was cute, but he just didn't have a clue sometimes. 

"Hi, Lana." 

"Hi, Clark." 

"What are you doing after school today, Lana? Could we go riding? Maybe have a picnic?" 

He was so nervous, he was practically shaking! 

She put her hand on his wrist and smiled up at him. "Sure, Clark. I'll meet you at your barn, okay?" 

He nodded and stared at her hand on him. He looked from it to her face and grinned. 

It was the only day of the week she had off, and she didn't want to think about Lex or the Talon or school or anything. Riding always helped, and Clark was sweet. And it wasn't like Lex was her boyfriend and she was cheating. So why did she feel like it was? 

~+~ 

Clark had been full of shy smiles and soft looks when she'd made it to the Kent barn. He was adorable. He touched her shoulder, so gently, and offered to help her get onto her horse. It had already been saddled. 

She accepted his hand up, swung over the horse and sat there primly. A lot more poised than she actually felt. It was the first day all week she hadn't seen Lex, and it felt weird. 

They didn't talk much as they rode. They ended up at the caves she'd heard about. The ones that had that thing that had made Chloe and Pete act all crazy. Clark assured her that they were safe, though, and she trusted him. 

Lana helped by carrying the blanket. Clark carried the picnic basket. She wasn't sure what to say to him, though. She bit her lip to keep back all of her Lex confessions. Besides, it wasn't like Clark told _her_ everything. 

After they spread out the blanket and food that Clark had brought, they settled down. Clark smiled, asked her how her day had been, how she felt about school, and the Talon, and living with Chloe. He made her feel special. Happy. It was so confusing. 

They chatted. She moved closer. He smiled, she moved closer. He smelled really good. And looked really amazing in the yellow t-shirt he was wearing. Clark began to stutter when she got really close. 

Even though both of them were still sitting, because he was so much larger, he still loomed over her. He made her feel safe. And that was an entirely different feeling than what she'd been feeling lately. 

Before she knew it, she climbed up into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair. Lana felt more _cherished_ than she could ever remember. 

She still hadn't said a lot. She normally felt like she never stopped talking, but with Clark, it was easy. Easier not to talk anyway. What could she say? That she'd spent yesterday afternoon fucking his best friend, her boss, and she was thinking about seducing him as well? She knew Clark wanted her. 

Testing the waters, she leaned up and brushed her fingers along his cheek. He gasped and she took the opportunity to lean in and press their lips together. It wasn't their first kiss. The last time she'd kissed him, he'd taken her to a bar and left her for another girl. This time, she wasn't going to let that happen. 

When he gasped in surprise, she slid her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. So wholesome that it made everything she'd ever done before seem horribly dirty. But he didn't pull away; he pulled her closer. 

She pressed herself to him, pushing her breasts into his chest. He moaned into her mouth and his hands ran up and down her back. Large, protective hands that seemed to be everywhere at once. She couldn't help comparing him to the cold, distance of Lex. 

So different. 

So much better. 

She wound up straddling his lap, her clothes still perfect - he seemed too nervous to touch her. Lana reached out, grabbed a hand and placed it onto her breast. Warm and happy, it felt like everything she'd been missing in every other part of her life. She kissed him hungrily, trying to push him back onto the blanket they'd spread earlier. 

He was almost _too_ gentle. He left feather-light strokes across her breasts and she arched into them, hoping for more. 

"Clark," she panted as she dragged her mouth from his. "Please touch me. I want you to. God, I want it all." 

He stared at her for a full ten seconds without moving. She settled back onto the blanket and looked up at him, begging him wordlessly to make love to her. 

"Are you sure, Lana? Because I...I could...Lana, I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't Clark. Now come here. I'm sure." 

He groaned and closed his eyes. "I don't have..." 

"Shh, Clark. There's condoms in my purse." 

His eyes flew open in surprise. "Lana," he whispered. 

Smiling, she nodded and he stretched out next to her. "You can touch me, Clark. Touch me anywhere. It's okay." 

He nodded, ran a hand up her belly, and very gently cupped a breast. She felt her nipple start to harden; pure anticipation there, since he hadn't even done a lot. Lana decided to take matters into her own hands. As it were. 

Her hands had started out at her sides, resting on the blanket. She lifted them to her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. Clark pulled back his hand as if he'd been burned, and stared at her. She smiled again and reached behind to undo her bra before letting the straps slide off her shoulders and then tossed that in the same direction as her shirt. 

Clark licked his lips. He hadn't spoken since he'd whispered her name. She continued to undress methodically. She flicked the button on her jeans and slid the zipper down. Lana watched Clark the whole time, her eyes never leaving his face. His awed face, like everything he'd ever wanted in the entire world was just being handed to him and he didn't know what to do with it. 

She sat up and unzipped her boots, pulling them off before raising her hips off the blanket and shoving her jeans down and kicking them away. 

Finally she was naked, in front of Clark. Naked, like she'd never been before in front of a member of the opposite sex. Naked. God, she still had scrapes on her thighs from Lex's zipper the day before. And faint bite marks on her breast that she could make out from the week before. 

Clark either didn't notice, or chose not to say anything. Either way, she was grateful and knew it was just another part of how he would always take care of her. 

He had watched her take her clothes off, watched every move, and now he just sat there. He looked like he was holding his breath. And pinching his own thigh. 

"What are you doing, Clark? Don't you want to touch me?" 

Clark nodded. "I'm just not sure it's all real." 

She giggled. "I'm real. It's real. Touch me." Lana slid closer to him, and reached for the button on his jeans. She could see the rather impressive bulge in his jeans, and she wanted to touch it. Lick him all over and hear him moan. 

He let out a yelp that turned into a groan. She smiled to herself and worked the button and slid the zipper down slowly. Clark groaned when she finally touched him, and she couldn't help but smile. 

Lana wrapped her hand around his cock. Clark gave a strangled groan and wrapped his hand around hers. "Lana? What..." 

"Shhh...Clark. Let me..." 

"No. I..." 

"You what?" She stroked his cock once, his hand still wrapped around hers. 

"God. I want to touch you. Can I?" 

"I keep telling you that you can do anything you want to." 

"Anything?" He breathed. 

She nodded and let go of his cock. Lana leaned back on the blanket and waited. In a second, his hands were all over her, running along her arms to her stomach, down her legs to the inside of her knee. He wasn't touching her anywhere intimately. He shied away from her breasts, her pussy. 

Lana watched him. He looked at her like she was precious, amazing, the only thing in the world. His gaze, so intense, that it almost hurt. She didn't even know if she was going to be able to stand having him touch more of her. 

She arched into his hands, hoping for a stronger touch, but it was still light, barely there. Until he finally caressed her breasts. Oh, god, she loved that. Thick, blunt fingers rolled her nipples, surprising her into a moan. 

It seemed to encourage him. He leaned down and kissed her, licking her mouth, big sloppy kisses that she answered by sucking on his tongue, whenever it was still for a second. His hands kept doing wonderful things to her breasts, squeezing and massaging, playing with her nipples. 

She could feel him press into her. He rocked against her hip, his hard cock bumping her in a maddening rhythm. She tore her mouth from his and whispered, "Clark." 

He responded by licking her neck, tracing a path down to her breast and finally sucking a nipple into his mouth. God that felt good. He didn't bite like Lex did, or make it hurt; he wasn't punishing her for something. 

"Clark," she repeated. "Touch me." 

His released her nipple and looked up at her. He was smiling now, finally getting into it, maybe realizing she wasn't part of his imagination. Very, very deliberately, he dragged his fingers down her stomach to the light thatch of hair at her center. 

He was going to drive her crazy. 

"Please." 

Finally, slowly, he slipped his fingers inside her. He moaned and buried his face in her neck. Clark's hot breath wafted across her skin as he explored inside of her. 

He slid his fingers along her slit, from her clit down to her entrance. She shuddered and pressed herself up towards the touch. "Oh, there," she demanded loudly. 

"Lana," he panted. 

She took hold of his wrist and directed his fingers to her clit. "Here," she directed. "And here," she said as she pushed his fingers down to her hole. "I want more than your fingers, Clark." 

He mouthed across her neck and looked up at her. "Lana, are you really sure? I...I've never. And I don't want to hurt you." 

"I have. Its okay, Clark." 

He looked at her surprised. Lex wasn't even the first. Whitney wasn't the first either. She tried not to think about that. 

She sat up and reached for her purse. After rummaging through it, she produced a condom and pressed it into Clark's shaking hand. 

Clark nodded and tried to open the outer packaging. He finally managed to tear it open and she plucked it from his hand. Lana met his eyes as she leaned over to roll it down his cock. It twitched when she touched it, bumping up into her hand. 

She lay back down and pulled Clark closer to her. He settled on top of her, most of his weight on his arms, though, because he wasn't crushing her. She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her. Sweet and soft, his lips met hers in a light kiss before he leaned up on his knees. 

Clark's hands still shook as he moved into position and very gently pushed inside her. He let out a deep groan and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He held still for a few seconds before pushing himself up on his hands and thrusting into her. Clark panted and caressed her cheek before building up a rhythm. 

He chanted her name as he moved and she met every thrust. One hand planted next to her head, the other moved down to where their bodies met. He rubbed her clit and leaned down to kiss her. 

All that skin against hers, and that was new. So enthusiastic, so ardent, he was trying to make it good for her. It would have been even if she hadn't been close. She felt cared about. Loved. It almost made her cry. 

"Lana - God. So amazing." 

He drove into her, thrusts erratic as he neared orgasm, his breaths coming harshly. His fingers massaged her, rough, blunt pressure against her, just where she needed it. 

She cried out as she came. No words, just noise, she didn't trust herself not to say Lex. 

He stiffened above her. Arms locked, he practically vibrated as he climaxed. He was so beautiful. 

"Lana. Lana." He didn't seem to be able to form any other words. He twisted and landed next to her on the blanket. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He searched her face for signs that she was in pain. 

She smiled at him instead and brushed her hand through his hair. "No, Clark. I'm fine. Better than fine. That was great." 

He smiled and, amazingly, blushed. 

Then he panicked. She could tell. "What time is it? My parents are going to wonder where I am." 

Lana didn't have to be home. Chloe was at the Torch, Gabe was at work; no one would even notice she wasn't there. 

She nodded and started to gather up her clothes. They dressed in silence. She didn't know what to say. He just looked at her and smiled. 

When they'd finally dressed and gathered the picnic supplies and blanket, Clark led her out of the caves and back out into the twilight. They'd been there a lot longer than she'd thought. 

They got back on their horses and rode back to Clark's farm, still barely saying a word to each other. Clark kept looking her like he was trying to figure out what to say. 

She walked her horse back into the stall and started to take the saddle off, when Clark stopped her. 

"I can do that." 

Smiling, she let him take care of her horse while she watched. "Clark - I..." 

"Lana... It's okay. I love you." 

Shaking her head, she smiled again. "I know, Clark. I just have to go." She ran from the barn and leaned against the door as she took deep breaths. 

"Lana!" Clark hurried behind her. "Lana," he said when he saw her. "I should take you home. It's getting dark." 

It was just going to be silent and awkward again, and she didn't know if she could take that. Clark smiled when she agreed to let him drive her home. 

He repeated the three words that almost made her cry when he dropped her off. She got out of the truck before he could kiss her and waved. 

~+~ 

Chloe had gotten home early from the paper and had seen Clark drop her off. Dinner conversation had been stilted. 

Classes had just been horrendous. Clark was in half of her classes and he just looked at her the whole time. He only said a few things; they didn't speak about what they'd done. 

Lana was really confused. 

She got to the Talon early. Her shift didn't start until 4, but she was there by 3:30 so she could make the schedule for the following week. Lana slipped in quietly and made her way back to her office. 

Lex was waiting for her. 

Oh, God, she didn't think she could deal with him today. 

"I missed you yesterday." 

She knew he didn't. "I had the day off. I went horseback riding with Clark." She didn't know why she felt like she had to explain anything to him. 

He nodded and tapped a video cassette that was on top of her desk. "Is that how you got to the caves?" 

Lana stared at him. "What...what do you mean, Lex?" 

"Ever since Dr. Walden got hurt down there, I felt it was necessary to have surveillance. Just in case anything else happened we would know what it was." 

Lana nodded. She was in so much trouble. 

"Was he good, Lana? Did he make you come?" 

Lex's harsh words brought tears to her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry. She nodded again, her head down. 

"Do you think he'd still care about you if he knew what you and I did here?" He pointed at the desk. "Do you really think he'd still love you if he knew how much you _liked_ what we did?" 

She couldn't stop the tears now. They streamed down her face as she looked up at him. He was right, he always was. 

"Begging him to touch you, to love you, Lana. Really, I expected more of you." 

She didn't mean to sob. She hadn't meant to cry. Then Lex took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He made the `tsk' noise with his tongue, and then whispered, "Pathetic, Lana." 

He let go of her face, smirked at her. "I don't suppose your aunt would be pleased to see that tape. To see you so _promiscuous_ , so wanton. She'd probably make you go to Metropolis, just so she could keep an eye on you. Then who would manage the Talon?" 

She shook her head. He couldn't do this to her. "No," she whispered. 

"I'd probably have to close the place down. That would be a shame, considering all the _hard_ work you've put into it, wouldn't it?" 

Lana sobbed again. 

"And what about poor Clark? I'm sure he would be just horrified to hear about how you came on to me the same way you did to him?" 

"That's not...that didn't happen." 

He laughed. Just laughed at her. 

"Come on, Lana. After people see that tape, do you really think they'd believe you were an innocent fairy princess?" 

"Lex, you can't do this to me." 

"Sure I can," he said lightly as he smirked at her. 

"What...what do I have to do?" 

"Oh, I'll have to think about that. What do you think you could do to make it better?" 

She had no idea. Sex was probably not the answer here, but she really didn't have any idea what more she could offer him. "I don't know. I won't see Clark again." 

"Do you really think that would help?" 

She shrugged. "I...I don't know, Lex." 

"Why don't you think about it while you're serving coffee? Your shift starts in five minutes. I'll get back to you." He smiled coldly at her before sauntering out of the office. 

Lana waited until she thought he would be out of the hallway and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and sat down on the closed seat. She cried silently into a wad of toilet paper and tried to figure out what to do. It all appeared so hopeless. 

~+~ 

Lana hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She'd managed to finish her shift at the Talon, but she hadn't done any of her homework. All she'd done was lie in her bed and stare at the ceiling. And cry. And try to think of something that would fix everything. 

Chloe had knocked and told her Clark was on the phone, but she just hadn't been up to taking it. Or talking to Chloe when she'd knocked a second time a while later. 

She'd looked awful in the mirror. Her eyes had been red and puffy, her lip swollen from where she'd bitten it so many times. 

Classes hadn't been any better. Avoiding Clark and Chloe both was nearly impossible; even Pete had seemed concerned. Her teachers all smiled at her when she'd asked for extensions on the homework, and God, she should have just had Mr. Sullivan call her in sick. 

She called Marlene and asked her to take her shift at the Talon. Marlene had been asking for more hours, and was happy to do it. 

Lana went home and crawled into bed. She managed to cry herself to sleep, but slept fitfully until she woke at nine with a growling stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anything to eat. It had probably been the night before, and then she'd only picked at dinner. Instead of creeping down to the kitchen and finding something, she drank a glass of water from the bathroom and went back to bed. It wasn't worth seeing Chloe's concerned eyes or Mr. Sullivan's careful regard. 

Chloe knocked when Lana was back in her room. She opened it before Lana could tell her to go away. 

"I heard the water in the bathroom. Are you okay?" 

Lana nodded. "Fine." 

"You don't look fine. Want to talk about it?" 

Lana shook her head and turned away from Chloe, towards the wall. "I...I just want to be alone." 

Chloe didn't seem so eager to leave. "Clark has called a couple of times and even Lex called to see why you weren't at the Talon today." 

Lana choked back a sob. "I'm sorry. Tell them I'm having my period or something." 

"What is it, Lana? You always do your homework and you never miss work. Even when Whitney... I mean, Lana, you can talk to me. Tell me anything." 

"Not this. Chloe, please. I appreciate everything you've done for me, but can you please leave me alone?" 

"I'm sorry, Lana. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." 

"Th-thanks." 

Lana heard the door close and she let the tears finally fall. She still hadn't come up with a plan. 

~+~ 

Thankfully, Mr. Sullivan called school for her the next day and she called Marlene again for the Talon. Lex was not going to tolerate being avoided for another day, but she just couldn't face him. She didn't know what to say. 

The knock on her door in the middle of the day wasn't a complete surprise. She'd half expected Lex or Clark to show up, and really, Lex was the only one who would dare. 

"Mr. Sullivan and Chloe have both told me how you're not feeling well, Lana. Now, since I doubt that's true, I have to assume you're avoiding me." 

Lana didn't answer him. She still hadn't thought of anything to say. 

"Ashamed, are we? Scared?" 

She nodded. She was both of those things, but maybe not for the reasons he guessed. 

"Good. Now, we still have a little matter to discuss." 

Lana sat up and pushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. Her pajamas thankfully covered her completely. "What do you want me to do, Lex?" 

He laughed. The evil laugh she heard in her nightmares. "I think that you know exactly what you have to do." 

"No, I don't. I just want to go back to the way it was. Before we... before I let you... and before Clark. I just want to go back to being regular normal Lana." 

"I really don't think that's an option. Here's what I think is going to happen. You're going to get up, call Nell and tell her you want to move to Metropolis. I don't care what kind of story you have to use. I don't care what you have to say to get everyone to believe that it's your decision." 

"No..." She whispered. 

"Yes. And if you're good, I won't bulldoze the Talon. I'll find some nice person to run it for you." 

"Lex..." 

"Oh, I know it will be hard, Lana. I know you're going to be sad to see the coffee shop go under someone else's care and I'm sure moving in with Nell and Dean isn't the best way you can think of to spend your summer. But you'll do it, and you'll pretend to like it." 

Lana started crying again. "What if I don't?" 

Lex smirked at her. "Then I'll just have a doctor come see you, because obviously you're depressed and need medical attention. I'm sure that he can be convinced that you need strict psychiatric care, possibly even medication." 

She shook her head. "No. You can't." 

"We've already discussed this. I can do anything I want." 

"Why?" 

Lex didn't answer her. "I expect to hear that you've contacted Nell very soon, Lana." 

Lana watched him leave and fell back to her pillows. How had everything gotten so messed up? When did she lose control? 

~+~ 

Lana was still crying when there was another knock on her door. It was too early for Chloe to be home, so she had to assume it was Clark. The tentative calling of her name confirmed it. 

"Lana? Can I come in?" 

"You shouldn't be here, Clark." 

He slipped in the door anyway. Lex had filled the room with his presence, Clark, his mass. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine, Clark. I just haven't felt very good." Technically, that was true. She didn't feel good. 

"Lana. Are you sure? I didn't hurt you? Yesterday...I..." 

She tried to smile, but it probably came through as a grimace. "I'm sure, Clark. That was the most wonderful experience of my life." 

Clark blushed. "Me, too." 

"I just. It's not you, Clark. It's me. I'm going to move to Metropolis. With Nell." The words hurt coming out of her mouth. So wrong. But she knew she didn't have a choice. 

"But...you can't." 

She shook her head sadly. "I have to. Maybe it would be better if you leave." Her throat threatened to close over the words. Even her body knew how wrong they were. 

"Lana." 

"Go, Clark. I'm tired." Lana turned over and faced the wall. She couldn't let Clark see the tears running down her cheeks. 

"I love you, Lana." 

She heard the door click softly and his footfalls on the stairs as he left. Lana sobbed into her pillow, crying for her past and her future. She didn't much care for the present. 

~+~ 

The barn stairs creaked and Clark called, "Lana?" 

Lex chuckled in reply. "Afraid not, Clark. It's just me." It would never be Lana again. 

"Lex! I didn't expect you." 

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Lex climbed the final step and looked around. 

Clark shook his head and held up a tattered paperback book. "No. Just reading." 

Lex nodded. He smiled and asked, "So, how are things going? I haven't talked to you in a while. 

Clark smiled. "Okay. I suppose." 

"What's wrong, Clark? You don't seem too happy about something." 

"Lana's moving. She's going to go to Metropolis." Clark sighed. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Not really, but that's what Clark probably needed to hear. He even managed to sound sincere. 

"Yeah, we were just getting somewhere. Well, I thought we were. But I guess I was wrong." He blushed. 

God, the boy was hot when he blushed like that. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." 

He walked over to the sofa and sat next to Clark. Lex leaned back and put an arm across the back of the couch and Clark leaned forward with his elbow on his knee, head resting in his hand. Lex had been pretty busy lately and hadn't had a chance to visit Clark much. Clark hadn't shown up at the Talon or the mansion, and Mr. Kent had been doing the produce deliveries ever since Clark had taken up with the newspaper. 

"She was special, you know?" 

Lex nodded. He didn't agree, but he wanted Clark to think he did. 

Clark shook his head and looked over at Lex. "No. She was _special_ \-- I mean." He paused and blushed again. "We...but then Chloe said she was sick and when I went to her house, she said she had to go to Metropolis, and she didn't even tell me _why_ , and Lex, I'm so scared it's my fault." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Clark to come right out and _tell_ him about this. "What are you trying to tell me here, Clark?" 

He took a deep breath. "Me and Lana...we..." He looked down at his sneakers and whispered, "We had sex." Clark looked up at Lex and continued in his regular voice, "And then she wouldn't talk to me. I don't know if I did something wrong, or if it was horrible and she hates me now, or what." 

Lex smiled. Easier than he thought. "Wow, Clark. Congratulations!" 

Clark looked confused for a second. "What?" 

Lex chuckled and Clark smiled slightly when he finally realized what he meant. "Listen, Clark. I'm sure it wasn't you. Nell must have wanted her to come to Metropolis, so she has to go. I know you're not happy about it, but her aunt is her legal guardian." 

Clark nodded. "It just feels like it was because of me." 

Lex shook his head. "I'm sure it wasn't." He smiled again. "So, how was it, Clark?" He had to know what Clark thought of Lana. 

Clark couldn't stop the permanent blush. "I had no idea what I was doing. But, I thought it was pretty damn good." 

Lex laughed. "Your first time always is," he said indulgently. 

Clark mumbled something and looked away. 

"What?" 

"I said that it wasn't really my first time." 

This was news. "Oh." He couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"Remember last year, when I borrowed your Ferrari for a date?" 

Lex nodded. 

"Jessie. We didn't actually have... you know. But we did other things." 

Clark was supposed to be his. His. Not Lana's, which is why she had to leave. And certainly not some tramp's. Clark was his. Anger and jealousy simmered inside him. "Oh, yeah? I didn't know that." Lex even sounded lame to himself. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I guess I was just embarrassed. I don't think she had very much fun." 

"Jessie or Lana?" 

"Jessie. Lana said it was good." Clark was mumbling now. 

"Clark, you just need practice." 

Clark looked at Lex like he was crazy. "And how do you suggest I get practice?" 

Lex looked at him intently before answering, "I wasn't saying you should go out and fuck everything that moves. Maybe you can find some things on the internet, or I'm sure there are books I could get you if you wanted." 

Shaking his head, Clark blushed again. "I...uh. That's okay." 

"I could give you a few pointers." 

Clark looked eager. And hopeful. And really scared. Lex smiled. 

"I don't want...I mean, what kind of pointers?" 

Lex chuckled. "I'm sure I could think of something." 

"Well, if you're sure. What did you have in mind?" 

"Come over on Saturday. I think I have several things that are going to help." 

"That'd be great, Lex." 

Oh, it would be. The first thing would be to teach him stamina, possibly with a cock ring and a lot of torture. Clark had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

~+~ 

Aunt Nell hadn't been able to come to Smallville to get her. Chloe had a deadline at the paper and Mr. Sullivan had to work. There was no way she could ask Clark, and since there was no other way, she got on the bus, resolutely. 

She clutched her overnight bag to her shoulder and looked out the window. The rest of her stuff was all packed, in less than 50 cardboard boxes, sitting in Chloe's now-spare bedroom. Mr. Sullivan had promised to have it all sent to Metropolis by the weekend, but she knew he got busy, so it wasn't like she expected it. 

If all else failed she could hire someone to do it. She'd saved all of her tips from the Talon. The original plan had been to travel over the summer...but that looked rather unlikely. With any luck she could at least get some kind of job to keep her busy. Months of doing nothing at Nell's house stretched before her. 

Alone. 

Over the past couple of days, every time she thought about Lex or Clark, she cried. She was tired of crying. Now, she was starting to get angry. Angry at Lex for using her for something she still didn't know, Clark for being so sweet, but mostly at herself for getting involved with either of them in the first place. 

But it wasn't like any of these thoughts could change anything. She didn't have any choices left. 

~+~ 

Clark wiped his hands on his jeans before he rang the doorbell. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder - he'd gotten his parents to agree to let him stay over at Lex's. He didn't know what his friend had planned, but was prepared for everything he could think of. 

Lex answered the ringing door himself. Smiling at Clark as he let him in, he led Clark through a bunch of hallways to one of the rooms in the back of the mansion. He hadn't been to this wing before, but was happy to let Lex guide him. 

"Here we are," Lex announced. 

Clark peered into the room and stopped short. Diagrams, graphs and charts were hung around the room, and a table was set up on the far wall. The table held a large model of something and some smaller things that Clark couldn't identify on first glance. 

"What is all of this?" 

"You said you needed help. This," he gestured with his arm, "will help." 

To say Clark was surprised would be a huge understatement. He'd expected another awkward conversation or maybe a movie or something. Or no help at all, but this... this was just... he didn't have the words. 

"Lex..." 

He grinned at Clark and pulled him inside. "Drop your bag there. We have a lot of ground to cover." 

"I don't have a curfew; mom said I could stay if it got late. I told her you were helping me with biology." 

Lex chuckled and pushed Clark towards the closest paper hanging on the wall. Clark stared. This one wasn't a graph or diagram. It was a photograph. Of a very naked woman. He felt the heat rush through him and he was sure his face was bright red. 

"I assume you know what this is." 

Clark tried to remember not to shoot fire at his best friend. He rolled his eyes at Lex. "Come on, Lex. I said inexperienced, not stupid." 

"I know, Clark. I'm just teasing you." 

The next hanging item was a diagram. His mouth went dry when he realized what it was. 

A very large diagram of a vagina. With arrows and technical words like urethra and fallopian. Oh, God, he was going to kill Lex. He half expected him to have one of those long silver pointers and start slapping the diagram with it. 

"I know this too, Lex. We did "Health and Human Development" earlier this year." 

Lex nodded. "I just wanted you to have the basics for when we move on to the more complicated aspects." 

"I just...Lex. This is really great, and I can see you've gone to _a lot_ of trouble here, but the things I don't know aren't about charts and graphs. I don't know if I'm a good kisser, or if when I touch someone it feels like the hands of a gorilla." 

Clark was seriously confused. Jessie had barely touched him and he'd come in his pants. It had been awkward and painful, even for his red kryptonite-dosed state at the time. Lana had seemed to enjoy herself at the caves, but had decided to _move away_ instead of anything else with him. And now Lex was just showing him _pictures_ of women -- he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this. 

And he really didn't know how to deal when Lex reached up and kissed him. 

~+~ 

Lex couldn't stand it anymore. Clark was _asking_ for the kiss, practically begging for it. He wasn't surprised, though, when Clark pulled back and had that shocked look on his face. 

"I think, that with some practice, you could be a great kisser," Lex said calmly. 

Wide, scandalized eyes stared at him. He almost felt guilty. He would have, if Clark didn't belong to him. 

"Now, let's see if you touch like a gorilla, as you so eloquently put it." Lex stepped towards him and Clark inched away. When his back bumped against the wall, he stopped and looked panicked. "It's okay, Clark. It's just research." His voice was low and gravely. It had brought lesser men to their knees. 

"Lex..." Clark was whispering, the name drawn out into a moan as Lex pressed against him. 

Clark was hard. 

"It's perfectly natural, Clark." He smiled, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "Besides, isn't this the `hands on' kind of research you were looking for?" 

Clark shook his head. But when Lex leaned in to kiss him again, after a second, he kissed back. His tongue slid against Lex's, tentative and shy, and when Lex ground against him, Clark moaned and wrapped his arms around him. 

Maybe it wasn't exactly what Clark was looking for, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Lex pulled back and took Clark's hand. He pulled him over to a chair underneath a chart about teen-aged pregnancy and pushed him into it. Clark went willingly enough -which was good because Lex knew he couldn't be forced into doing anything he didn't want to do. 

Lex dropped to his knees and licked his lips. Clark stared at him, panting, and still hard. 

It was everything Lex had ever wanted, right there in front of him. He just had to take it. He'd wanted Clark forever, or at least what felt like it. He wasn't used to being denied things that he wanted. 

They were bound to each other in a way that even Lex couldn't understand. Clark saved him, he saved Clark, and it was like they were in each other's souls, and Lex was taking what was his. 

He slid his hands up Clark's thighs, feeling them tremble. This was going to be fun. Lex grinned as he opened Clark's jeans. Carefully, slowly, Lex pulled down the zipper, watching Clark's face the entire time. 

Clark tipped his head back, rested it on the chair and lifted his hips, making it easier for Lex to pull the offending jeans off. He smiled as he leaned in. He'd left Clark's boxers, but that didn't hinder him at all. 

Harsh breathing and Clark's little whimpers were the only sounds in the room. Lex could barely breathe; he was mostly afraid that if he wasn't careful, Clark would bolt. 

"Clark," he said softly. Clark looked down, and Lex smiled at him. "Did anyone do this for you before?" 

He bit his lip. "Are you...um...what are you going to do, Lex?" 

Lex smirked. "I'm going to blow you, Clark. Is that okay?" 

Clark groaned and nodded slightly. "And, no. No one has." 

Lex wanted to scream `yes!' and pump his fist up and down, but he had more pressing matters. Like the blood-red penis poking out from the hole in Clark's boxers. He licked everything he could see and then yanked the elastic waistband down so he had better access. 

He was surprised when Clark started babbling. This hadn't been on the tape of him and Lana. "Lex. Lex. This is what I meant. I'm going to come. I can't help it." 

Lex leaned back on his heels and didn't touch Clark at all. "Not yet, Clark." 

He actually whimpered. 

"Take a deep breath. Don't come. Or you'll have to wear a cock ring." 

Clark's eyes went wide and he looked down at Lex again. "What's...what's that do?" 

"It's a ring. Of leather, or something similar that fits right here." He paused to wrap his index finger and thumb around Clark's cock. "Right here, so you can't come until it's taken off." 

He nodded. "Okay." 

"Okay, you want to wear one, or okay you won't come?" 

Clark blushed. "Okay, I'll wear one." 

Lex nodded. Right into his hands. He stood up and walked over to the table. He selected a few things from it and sank to his knees back in front of Clark. So many people considered this to be the submissive role, but Lex knew that giving a blow job was all about power. 

He snapped the strip of leather behind Clark's balls and around his cock. He squirmed on the chair and Lex noticed that while he'd been up, Clark had kicked off his shoes and his pants and boxers the rest of the way. 

Perfect. 

"This is a leather cock ring, with snaps so it can be easily removed. It should be snug, but not hurt at all. It doesn't, does it?" 

Clark shook his head and Lex nodded. 

"Good." He leaned down and started licking again. Long, broad stripes, up and down the shaft and Clark moaning the entire time. Lex couldn't help grinning as he moved. 

He looked up. Clark's hands were clenched into fists and buried in the cushion of the chair. But he was watching every single thing Lex was doing. 

Lex smiled and leaned down to suck the entire length of Clark's cock into his mouth. He tongued where the leather and skin met, trying to reach everything he could. Clark whimpered and moaned, making enough noise to drive Lex crazy. 

He backed off and watched Clark writhe. "Do you like that, Clark? Do you want to come?" Clark nodded, arching off the chair. 

Lex couldn't help grinning as he took Clark's cock back into his mouth. He twisted his tongue around the head, pushing into the slit again and again. The taste was amazingly erotic; sweet and wonderful and he just couldn't get enough. 

He wondered how long he could draw this out. Clark's breathy moans had turned into short keening noises, but he still hadn't touched Lex. Lex watched him toss his head back and forth. Their eyes met until Clark groaned and started begging. 

"Please let me come, Lex. I _need_ to. I...You...you feel so good. Please, Lex?" 

He let Clark's cock slide out of his mouth, and leaned in farther to lick his balls. Clark jerked in response, and moaned again. "God, Lex." 

Lex leaned back and looked at him thoughtfully before swallowing Clark down. He flipped the snap on the leather strap and released Clark's cock. Loud moaning, thrashing and an arch off the chair deep into his throat, and Lex would have grinned had he been able. 

Clark slouched down in the chair limply with a satisfied look on his face. Lex watched him, but was entirely unprepared when Clark launched himself off the chair and onto Lex. 

"Clark? What are you doing?" 

"You have to tell me if I hurt you or I do something wrong." 

"Okay, but ---" 

His words were cut off when Clark took his mouth. He had no reason to worry about how his kisses were. First he sucked Lex's bottom lip into his mouth, and worried it with his teeth, then the top lip before plunging his tongue inside. 

Lex groaned and tried to wrestle control back. 

Clark held him down. 

Tiny kisses rained down on his face, and shy fingers moved to his shirt buttons. Clark's strong thighs held him in place and Lex moaned when Clark ground down on him. 

"What are you doing?" Lex repeated. 

"Research." 

His fingers found their way to Lex's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping quickly before reaching inside and wrapping his hand around Lex's cock. 

Lex's eyes went wide, and he bucked into the hot fingers around him. 

"Shhh....Lex. Let me." 

This was supposed to be about Lex owning Clark. 

And Clark realizing how he belonged to Lex. 

He wasn't supposed to lose control, but that felt so good. Clark's hands on him, his mouth, him _wanting_ Lex... it was more than he knew how to deal with. 

Clark may have been unsure of other things, but he certainly knew how to do _that_. Lex jerked and thrust into Clark's hand, firm palm, sure strokes, hard and fast just like Lex always did to himself. 

It was over entirely too fast. He was supposed to teach Clark about control. And...he didn't care. "Clark!" He cried out as he came, before slumping back onto the floor. 

He hadn't come that hard in a long time. Not by himself, not with a recent partner, and certainly not with Lana. 

He smiled as he caught his breath. Clark smiled back and slid next to him, wrapping his arms around Lex, snuggling. He decided it wouldn't hurt for just a second. 

This was supposed to have been about ownership. About him owning Clark. Maybe even Lex had to be flexible. 

"Mmmm... Lex?" 

Lex grunted in reply without actually saying any words. 

"It didn't feel like this with Lana." 

"What do you mean?" 

"It was awkward. And I didn't know what to say." 

Lex nodded. He knew: he'd studied the tape. Clark didn't even _try_ to cuddle with Lana. 

Lex pulled himself away from Clark, resolving to take back control. Before he could say anything, Clark had pulled him back, and he lay atop the long hard body, with a half-hard cock pushing against his thigh. 

"Lex, I know what to say now." 

Lex looked at him, waiting for what it was. 

"I want you to fuck me. 

It was Lex's turn to be surprised. But he wasn't about to deny him. Especially not with the kind of insistence Clark was displaying. Lex rolled off of Clark and stood. He walked confidently over to the table, picked up one of the bottles of lube he'd bought originally to show Clark the different types, and a condom. 

He smiled at Clark, who was still watching from the rug. "Get over here, then, Clark." Lex wanted to see what Clark looked like bent over his couch. 

Clark scrambled to his feet. His cock already dark with blood again, it bobbed as he moved. Lex moved to behind the couch, meeting Clark there, kissing him harshly. 

He just answered the kiss, lips parting to allow Lex inside, hungrily taking everything that Lex gave him. Lex stepped back, leaving Clark panting and moaning. 

Lex smiled and Clark turned around and bent himself over the couch. Ass displayed, legs parted, Lex started to wonder if Clark could read his mind, but dismissed it considering everything else he'd done recently. 

Images of what he could do to Clark in this position ran through his mind, but he shook his head and remembered the lube in his hand. He opened it and spread some on his fingers before slowly sliding one inside of Clark. 

He groaned loudly, "Lex. I...fuck." 

Lex chuckled as he slid a finger in and out of Clark's tight hole. "Like that, Clark?" 

He nodded and moaned again so Lex pushed another finger inside. 

Clark grunted and twisted his head to watch Lex. When their eyes met, Lex couldn't take the emotions there and forced himself to watch what he was doing instead. 

"Lex, please. Fuck me." 

Begging was too close to all of Lex's dreams for him to say no. Waiting wasn't an option either. He pulled his fingers away and slicked himself before slowly pushing inside. 

They both groaned and Lex fought for control. He clenched his jaw and started fucking Clark slowly. One hand on Clark's hip, the other snaked around to wrap around his cock, Lex couldn't hold back anymore. 

Hard and fast, rough and erratic, Lex fucked Clark mercilessly. Loud moans filled his ears and Clark met as many thrusts as he could. 

"Please...Lex. So good, so good...Need...Lex..." 

Lex groaned as he felt Clark's cock erupt all over his hand, muscles rippling around him as he came. "Who do you belong to, Clark? Who?" 

"You," Clark breathed. 

Lex's stomach dropped. His spine tingled and he couldn't stop himself from coming. 

Lex was draped across Clark's back when he opened his eyes. Sweaty, flushed skin against his own, his cock still buried inside Clark. He smiled into a shoulder. 

Clark was his. 


End file.
